This invention relates to a high-performance cutting arrangement for filament monitoring systems, particularly but not exclusively for use in draw-twisting machines, texturing machines and the like.
Conventional monitoring systems for draw-twisting machines, texturing machines and the like, comprise cutting units in which the filament to be cut is guided past a cutting blade between two guide members, gripping means for holding the cut end of the filament being provided immediately adjacent the cutting blade. In arrangements of this kind, the cutting blade and the gripping edge come into contact with an abutment under the action of an electromagnet activated by the cutting pulse. Although arrangements of this kind are adequate for fine and medium filaments in particular, they require large and expensive magnets to increase their performance, i.e, for treating thick and correspondingly strong filaments.